Forever and Always
by Aphina
Summary: They make a promise to each other.


Forever and Always

Don's hands were in her hair, his fingertips combing through the dark silky strands as they fell across her soft skin. His fingertips trailed along her spine and down the curve of her back. The sheets came to rest just underneath the small Celtic knot tattoo on the base of her spine. Don traced the pattern, hearing her sigh in her sleep as he propped up his head upon the pillow watching as she wrinkled her nose. Her mouth curved into a sensual smile as she muttered in her sleep. Don found he enjoyed watching her sleep, Erin's mused up hair falling across her shoulders. He knew this was the first time she had slept through the night in a long time. He knew the divorce wasn't going well and he knew he was partially to blame, but when he'd seen that smug bastard flaunting his mistress in front of Erin he'd seem red.

Erin didn't need a knight in shining armour, she was so used to fighting for others, for herself. Flack was so damn proud of her when she had stood up in front of all those people in the office and tore her defence attorney husband a new one.

He'd bumped into her at the coffee shop afterwards, her head was bowed as she scribbled notes in an A4 notepads, her back was straight, her shoulders tight and rigid. It was her defensive mechanism coming into play, he recognized it from an age ago, long before she'd even contemplated marriage.

He had set her coffee cup down in front of her, distracting her attention for a second. The moment she had raised those beautiful eyes he had been hooked all over again.

"You look like whatever your thinking is serious." Erin teased, from beside him as she turned onto her side so she could read his features.

He liked her smile, the way the left side of her face twitched up just that tiny bit higher than the right. The way her eyes twinkled as his fingertips reached out, delicately caressing the rough jagged edges of the white scar that marred his chest and abdomen. She was the first person he had shown it to. Last night had become a game of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' and moved into something far more intimate.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly, her fingers following the pattern of damaged skin towards the treasure trail of dark hair that led lower.

"Sometimes." he admitted, breaking into a low moan as her fingers curled around his length.

"Erin." he uttered, as her hand began to move in slow erotic movements.

"I like it when you say my name like that." she whispered, their faces inches apart.

The two of them were staring into each other's eyes, he wondered what she saw in him right now. Could she see that he was falling in love with her all over again? His hands enclosed lightly upon her hips guiding her lower body parallel to his.

"I don't see why I should be the one having all the fun." he murmured against her mouth as her hands cupped his ass pulling him closer as she parted her legs to allow him better access.

She was hot and wet already, and he loved the idea that he had caused that sensation in her. He could tell it had been a long time since she had let herself become swept up again in someone else and he was determined to make sure she knew exactly how desired and just how wonderful she really was.

Don rubbed himself against her moist core, her nails dug into his skin as she whimpered trying to get closer to the completion that she craved. It thrilled him that this attractive, strong woman was pleading for him. His name was on her lips as she gasped and arched. He kissed her as he entered her body slowly. She cried out into his mouth as he filled her inch by inch, before withdrawing and starting all over again.

Their lovemaking was tender and lazy, Don's caresses were skilled and antagonistically slow as his hands touched and teased all of Erin's hidden erogenous zones leaving her quivering just on the cusp of orgasm. He was the only one she could ever give herself over to completely. He was the only person who she could drop every single one of her defences for without the fear of being seen as weak. His mouth smothered hers again, she could feel his slick body tensing as they moved together. Her fingers were in his hair, her lips breathing his name as they climaxed together.

Erin had no idea how long she lay there staring into the depths of his gorgeous blue eyes, all she knew was Donald flack instilled a sense of peace within her, one that she hadn't felt since she was a child.

"Your beautiful." He smiled, his fingers brushing a lock of hair away from the apple of her cheek.

She hadn't believed those words until now, she could see the truth in his eyes as he spoke. His heart was beating against hers, she could feel each individual thud as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Don..."

His attention was back on her eyes as he stared down at her, her hands smoothed up the lines of his waist and up along his spine as her nails lightly raked across his flesh. He could feel himself becoming hard again inside her. She was the only woman who could do this to him, the only one who was totally insatiable.

"I want you." He told her. "Forever and always."

Erin kissed his mouth once more before drawing him to her for the second time that morning. She would allow herself to believe that she deserved this. That she deserved Detective Donald Flack, forever and always.


End file.
